Swapsies
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Sequel to Dethroned. Louisa is getting her brother back and that. Is. Final.


**Another one-shot. Sequel to 'Dethroned'.**

* * *

For the past week, it had been extremely stormy, but no-one could understand why. It was even raining at Camp Half-Blood; heavy sheets of icy water pouring from the sky as if someone had turned on a giant tap.

Chiron eventually found out that someone had stolen Poseidon's trident. Something he wasn't happy about.

Adding up the dates, the gods had called the remainder of the Seven, Nico and Louisa back into another meeting. Annabeth also tagged along, uninvited, but Athena granted her permission to stay.

"You eight were here hours before we discovered Poseidon's trident was missing. If it was one of you, own up now and we may be more lenient in the punishment." Zeus studied the heroes.

The demigods glanced at each other. Except Louisa. She was watching her father. He was drumming his fingers on the arms of his throne, unused to the lack of his trident. Her gaze slid to the left slightly and she noticed that a simple throne had been put up until a new throne had been made for Hera. She wasn't happy with that, but this time, she wasn't here to upset Hera.

Zeus was growing impatient. "Well?" He demanded.

"We don't-" Nico began, but Louisa cut across.

"I do."

"Louisa?" Poseidon looked shocked and slightly hurt. "What-? You took my trident?" Louisa held her hand out. A shimmering sea green glow expanded from her palm, extending and forming the shape of the missing trident.

The glow died down, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

Poseidon pulled himself together. "Louisa, why?"

"You know why." She growled.

"No, Louisa, don't." Poseidon was on his feet. Louisa ignored him, slamming the butt of the trident in the floor.

The green glow exploded, blinding them all and filling the room.

It eventually died down, leaving everyone rubbing their eyes.

"Percy!" Annabeth's cry bought them all to their senses. Their vision had returned and they saw Percy in a heap on the floor and clinging onto the trident as if his life depended on it. His clothes were tattered, dirty and blood-stained. He was covered in wounds and was shaking something chronic. Annabeth was kneeling next to him, reaching out to him, but he cringed away. Hurt flared across her features and her eyes brimmed with tears. "Seaweed Brain, it's me…" She said softly, taking his hand gently.

Percy opened his eyes and stared at her. Conflicting emotions sparked in his eyes- fear, anxiety, desperation, exhaustion, but also wariness. Was this another hallucination or was it actually real?

Poseidon shrunk down to mortal size and knelt on Percy's other side. Percy tensed and stared at him. He wasn't grasping what was going on.

"Percy, you're safe now." Poseidon's voice was thick, but gentle. "This is Olympus, not Tartarus." Percy grimaced at that word, dropping the trident and covering his ears. Annabeth winced too, forcing herself to focus on Percy and not dissolve into the flashbacks.

The son of Poseidon was having trouble doing the same thing, trembling worse than before. "Apollo! Dionysus!" The sea god stood abruptly, turning to glower at his nephews. Apollo jumped to his feet, eager to help- Percy was an awesome dude- yet Dionysus continued flicking through the wine magazine.

"Dude!" Apollo insisted, morphing into mortal size. Dionysus looked up lazily.

"Oh." He glanced wistfully at his page before dropping his magazine and rising. "Well, I guess I could try…" Poseidon was glaring at him. Dionysus pretended not to notice, shrinking down like his half-brother.

Apollo and Poseidon pulled Percy to his feet, putting his arms around their shoulders. Annabeth and Dionysus followed them out.

Nico glanced at Zeus before looking after his cousin.

"Go." Zeus told them.

They all left.

Except Leo.

He had registered Percy was back, but Louisa…

Piper came back for him, talking to him in gentle tones and taking his hand in a sisterly fashion. She led him out and followed the others, but Leo didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and demand they bought his chica back (even if she didn't know he called her that).

* * *

**There was more to this, but I've forgotten it. **


End file.
